Love Bites But So Do I
by KeepCalmAndFuckItAll
Summary: (inspired by the song, see authors notes inside) Ashley Torres is dating Seth Rollins and she thinks that they're happy. But when she discovers that he's been hooking up with her 'best friend' Kaitlyn, behind her back, and she decides to get even, will she realize that there's more to her friendship with Zack Ryder, her best male friend and her sister's former boyfriend? r&r plz
1. authors notes & cautions

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I don't own the WWE or any of it's roster, characters and storylines. I don't make any money off of this either, so reviews really motivate me, please? no flames, I've never written for WWE before and shared it with the world. Gonna try and keep everyone in the story as IC as possible, and there's sort of a blurred approach to kayfabe.. To some degree, most of it is a little realistic, because from every great lie, stems a little truth, I believe.**

**so if you don't like this aspect, then you won't like this story.**

**Another thing I wanna note is that my original character (who's vital stats are posted on my profile, if you wanna know more about her) IS the younger half sister of Eve Torres, who is Zack's former girlfriend. Do not flame about this or criticize. I realize it's not real, you should too. If you can't handle that, then just don't read.**

**Zack Ryder is my original character's pairing. Because he's got maybe 3 pages dedicated to him on the archives and DAMN IT there should be MORE.**

**Okay, so I've tried writing this story about 4 times now - in one day, that's how damn badly I wanna READ a Ryder love fic- , but nothing felt right, until now. I think I've got it this time, I know where I wanna go with this one.**

**I DON'T GET MAD.. I GET EVEN  
**

Ashley Torres thought she was happy, she thought she had a good relationship with her boyfriend of 2 years, Seth Rollins. She thought he loved her, and that she loved him, that he could be trusted with her heart, he wouldn't break it.

But when she snaps after learning that Seth's cheating on her with her best friend, the little vixen decides not to get mad, just get even. A series of events finds her in the middle of the the current COO drama, when Zack takes a stand and Seth, who's always been jealous of Zack and Ashley's friendship and decides to use the whole storyline to go after Zack thinking he's trying to steal his girl from him, not realizing that Ashley knows he's cheating and she's about to be done with him..

Zack, meanwhile is clueless.. But when he finds himself spending more and more time with Ashley, the baby sister of his former girlfriend and his best female friend, as the result of them being put together on air after her actions in the storyline, , will things FINALLY straighten themselves out? Or is this entire situation going to be one long never ending romantic comedy of errors?


	2. the beginning of the end pt I

She gaped at them in horror, her hand over her mouth as she gasped. "What the fuck?" she mumbled as she turned, walked back down the hallway, stunned. She'd only just really gotten called back up from time on NXT, because she stepped out of her spot on the roster a few years before to 'get her head on straight'.

She bumped into AJ Lee in the hallway and AJ looked at her, brow cocked in curiousity. "Don't talk to me right now, Lee, just don't."

"What's going on?"

"Leave me alone, damn it." Ashley Torres muttered as she shoved past the pint sized pot of crazy, and a girl she'd sort of began befriending as of late, and out the double doors in the hallway that lead into the parking garage.

AJ, however, wasn't content with her new 'friend's lack of an answer, so she set off looking for her. And she followed her down the hallway, out the doors at the end and into the garage.

She sat down on the sidewalk beside her and asked, "Hey.. AJ 2, talk to me, girl.. What's wrong?"

"It's Seth.. He's.."

AJ sighed. So she'd finally caught the jerk. AJ had tried many times to tell her, of course, but she refused to listen, she refused to see it.

"You saw them, didn't you?"

"Mhmm.. Go on and say it, AJ.. You wanna say I told you so, so bad right now you can taste it, right?"

AJ shook her head. This situation was too much like so many she found herself in in the past, until she'd gotten her head on straight, decided that maybe if she couldn't find happiness on a personal level, she could find it on a possesional level and she worked now to keep the Belt. "I'm not gonna say that.. But I am gonna ask you something, Ash.. Were you really in love with Seth?"

"I.." she stuttered as she bit her lower lip, thought about it for a few moments to herself. They'd been together almost 2 years now, and she'd said that she loved him, yeah, but did she really mean it?

Apparently, by the looks of tonight, she'd spent the better part of 2 years with her head up her ass where he was concerned, where her 'love life' was concerned.

"I think you know, deep down, AJ2.. You didn't love him. If you did.. Would you still be bunking with me, on the road? Would you two fight constantly when you tell him that you're not cutting your best guy friend, Zack out of your life? He's not stupid, Ash, he probably figured out where your heart really was.."

"So this is my fault?" Ashley asked, her temper flaring a little as she looked at her friend.

"Not exactly, but for the most part, yes." AJ said cautiously as she asked, "So.. What are you gonna do now?"

"Nothing.. There's nothing I can do.. I mean I'm in this thing with him, I can't just turn against it. If I do, especially now, my neck's in a noose."

"Who said you couldn't turn against the Shield, stop walking down the ramp with Seth?"

"AJ, be serious here.. The way HHH is acting? Anyone who's not pro Orton or Pro Shield, or Pro Total Divas even is subject to be punished somehow.. But I can't just stay with him, knowing he really is with her behind my back, that the entire locker room knows it, and I'm a joke, once again."

AJ tilted her friend's face up and said "Hey.. You are NOT a joke, AJ2. If you were a joke, you'd be on Total Divas."

"Good point, but.."

The door opened behind them and Nikki snickered as she asked, "Awww.. Are the lesbos bonding?"

"Finish getting your sister off already you incestuous bitch?" Ashley snarled as she glared up at one of her biggest tormentors.

She was right on the edge of snapping completely, she could just feel it.

"Is Zack here, AJ?"

"Why?"

"I wanna warn him what Seth, Dean and Roman are gonna do when he goes against those creepy Wyatt bastards later."

"Because he helped Daniel, right?"

"Mhmm."

"Yeah he's here."

"About what you said, AJ.. If you want me in that match against those bitches tonight?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm in, AJ1."

AJ smiled, hugged Ashley and standing, held out her hand. "Let's go find Big E or something, maybe go to the concession stand."

"I am kinda hungry." she muttered as she stepped through the door, only to smack directly into Zack Ryder. She looked up, biting her full lower lip, staring at him.

God he was so fucking gorgeous.

"Ash." he said quietly, his usual curt nod as she said quietly, "Zack." and finally made herself walk past him. She'd been trying to distance herself from him for the sake of her relationship to Seth, now she was wondering why she'd given up her best guy friend for a guy who wouldn't know loyalty if it kicked him in the balls apparently.

Zack turned and raked his hand through his ungelled hair, watching her walk off, biting his lower lip as he wondered aloud, "Why was she crying?"

He shrugged it off. They hadn't been talking or hanging out as much lately, and he suspected that Seth Rollins was the reason why, the two were dating, Seth was nothing if not a jealous and demanding bastard. Which really pissed Zack off because he didn't want to fall in love with his very taken best friend.. And lately, he'd sort of started to think that just might be happening.. "Obviously, Ryder, if she really cared, she'd never have let that jerk end you guys friendship" he muttered in anger, as he tried to get his mind off of her, how much he missed them hanging out, how much he missed her in general, how used to having her around he'd grown.

But as usual, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He hadn't been able to since he'd realized that he was falling for her right when she'd distanced herself.

And it hurt like hell that she had.. Because he could tell that Seth didn't really love her, he just wanted her for the moment, until he got bored with her or found someone else. Rumor had it already, he'd sort of started screwing around with Kaitlyn.

"Get it out of your head, Ryder, damn it." he grumbled as he stretched, the muscles in his arms and abs standing and rolling as he made the motion.

He had bigger fish to fry.. Tonight, thanks to his ace move in standing up for Daniel Bryan last week, he and the other guys were going to be put in an 11 on 3 elimination match against the Shield.

Against her boyfriend, Seth.

"What's she see in that jackass?" he muttered to himself as he walked down the hallway into the locker room, glaring at Seth who'd just come in.

Justin leaned in and whispered, "Hey.. Ash came in catering a few minutes ago.. I might have overheard something really, really interesting, buddy."

"Yeah?"

"She caught Rollins and Kaitlyn, finally."

"And? She's the one who stays." Zack said quietly, grumbling. Justin and Kofi, Santino.. They were all his friends, they kept trying to shove him in Ash's direction, saying that the two of them could at least be friends again.

Maybe they picked up on his 'feelings' for her as of late, the interest he'd taken in her, the way he watched her when she wasn't looking.

Or maybe they were just tired of hearing Hoeski on loop when they had a flight or something together.

"Something tells me, Zack.. She's probably not gonna stick around this time."

"Sure she's not, Justin. And I'm gonna be bigger than Bieber one day." Zack muttered as he said quietly, "I just don't get how the hell that jackass could have her and screw around.."

"It's Seth, Zack.. He doesn't love her.. You do."

"We were best friends, Justin, it's not the same thing."

"Trust me, Zack, it's more than that. You're going through the same mood swings you went with when Eve broke it off. Only worse. And she's not happy with him, Zack, if you look at her, really look at her, man.. You can tell." Dolph insisted as he leaned next to Zack, pointed out the little subtle hints in her 'body language' towards Seth telling him what to look for next time he saw the two together.

"I'd rather NOT see them together." Zack admitted with a shrug and grimace.

The night's show kicked off, and everything SEEMED normal... But was it going to continue that way?


	3. the beginning of the end, conclusion

"I can't sit here, watch this." Ashley mumbled as she bit her short black polished nails and hid her face in AJ's shoulder as the match heated up a little and Zack took a hard hit from one of the Wyatt brothers. "So go do something about it, Ash."

"AJ.. I can't.. Technically, I've been avoiding Seth, so we're not over."

AJ grumbled as she palmed her face and shook her head, Alicia speaking up from the other side of the two of them as she said "So dump his ass, girl. He's been screwing around on you for the whole time you've been together. And he won't let you do anything with your girls, with Zack, hell, didn't he say you couldn't even TALK to Zack anymore not too long ago? And what's he doing?"

"Okay, Alicia, damn.. I get your point." Ashley grumbled as she winced, remembering seeing Seth all over Kaitlyn earlier, hearing the things he whispered to her on a constant loop in her mind wasn't really helping the situation as it stood, either. "But if I go down there.. Then HHH might do something to me."

"Since when do you care, girl?"

"True.. But he might do something completely warped like make me MARRY fucking Rollins, kayfabe. And I don't even wanna be in the same room with him right now, I can't without throwing up in my mouth a little, for more than five minutes in reality. Not now."

The match was about to end, one of the guys had pinned Zack, Ashley groaning, biting her lower lip, all but squirming in her seat in the green room at this point. AJ gave her a gentle nudge and Alicia handed her a nearby folding chair. "I think you know what to do." Alicia said as she studied Ashley intently.

"Fuck it all.. But we all know there's gonna be.." she started, only to hear Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, see a lone Seth making his way down to the ring. "What the fuck is he doing?" she growled as she snatched the chair completely from where it sat next to her leg and jumped up, turned and walked out.

Zack lie there, furious, just waiting on this to be over, wondering why the hell he thought standing up for Daniel Bryan was a good idea, when first Shield's theme song hit, and then Ashley's theme song hit. He groaned inwardly. So that's how this was gonna be, huh? She was gonna completely go dark side on him. For that cheating piece of shit.

He bit his lower lip and waited, lying there, his knee and ankle bothering him, throbbing in pain and for a few minutes, nothing happened.. Peeking through one eye, he happened to look up just as the chair in Ashley's hand connected with Seth's head, and she slipped off the Hounds Of Justice t shirt that belonged to Seth that she wore.

Seth looked at her, looked at the shirt lying on the floor while he held his throbbing head. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" he growled as Ashley shrugged and said mockingly, "Oops?"

Bray stood, watching the non scripted scene with a hint of amusement, distracted enough that Zack managed to get his arms around Bray's knees, pull him down and start hitting him in the head. "This isn't supposed to.."

"Just shut the fuck up, Wyatt." Zack snarled as he punched a few more times, the anger he felt at being buried and shelved for so long finally getting it's proper outlet.

Bray, however, got other ideas and reversed the situation. Which Ashley noticed and sticking her finger in Seth's face as she tore her elbow from his angry grasp and then slapped him quickly, she slid into the ring and tapped Bray on the shoulder, waited calmly, arms crossed.

When he turned around, her foot met his face and she smirked a little.

"Kiss that, fatass." she muttered as she held out her hand to Lillian Garcia, waited on the mic to be placed in it.

"I might get all sorts of backlash for this, but Seth?"

He growled, angrier than he'd probably ever been at her currently. Sure they'd had their fights, but lately, they'd been fine for the most part.. Other than his continued on the side thing with Kaitlyn.

His stomach churned as he realized that she had to have found out somehow. "You better have something damn good to say, little girl." he sneered as she stood on tiptoe and smirking said casually, "Na na na, hey hey, kiss this goodbye."

He growled as she dropped the mic and turned, walked out of the ring. Only to be stopped at the top of the ramp by HHH, who not surprisingly didn't look very happy with her at the moment.

"I don't care what crap you have going on with him in your personal life, Ashley.. You were not supposed to come out here, and intervene.. Thanks to your intervention?"

She groaned, bit her lower lip as HHH smirked and said "Not only is Mr. Ryder getting a Smackdown match against a solo Seth Rollins.. But he's going to be in an 11 man elimination match against all 3 members of the shield.. And as for you?"

She glared up at him angrily, her fist clenching, which he noticed and with a smirk asked, "Is somebody getting a little upset?"

"Somebody wants to punch you in the face, actually, sir." she blurted, immediately kicking herself as she spoke the words. He glared and then said "Well, can't fault you for being honest... Now where was I... Oh yeah.. Since you seem to like coming down here and being involved so much all of a sudden? You can sit there in the commentary area, and not move a muscle while all of this is going on."

She glared and almost did hit him, but instead, she muttered quietly, "Yes sir. I understand, sir. We done here?"

"If I were you, Ashley.. I wouldn't let my temper take over so much. " HHH warned as she glared at him and stomped back up the ramp, only to be met on the other side by Justin, Kofi and Santino, some of her other guy friends who asked, "So... What was that all about?"

"Apparently, that was me getting myself thrown right into the middle of the shit storm of the century.."

"And you'd be right." Seth spoke up from behind her as he glared angrily.

"Get fucking lost." she spat as he laughed and leaning in said "Oh.. We're done.. But Zack? He's gonna pay for what you did just now. He's been a wedge between us the entire time we've been together."

She didn't think, instead, she slapped him, which of course the camera picked up, and then said, while still on camera, "No, he hasn't.. he kept trying to help me when we fought, even took your fucking side, Seth.. The real wedge? "

He gave her a warning glare as he said "You might wanna think really carefully about what you're gonna say, Ash."

"Oh I am.. And the real wedge, Seth was the fact that you're such a horndog that you can't stop sticking your dick in the girl who's supposed to be my best friend." as she smirked and slunk past him in anger, calling out to the guys, "I'll be in to see how Zack is in a few minutes.. I just have to calm down, okay?"

Justin nodded and the three men burst into hysterical laughter as they helped Zack up the ramp.

"Es zee Long Island Iced Zee okay?" Santino asked as Zack muttered something and then asked, "Somebody please explain what the hell just happened to me?"

Justin snickered and Kofi joked, "While you were out for a minute there, buddy.. Seth was gonna come in and nail you with his finisher.. But Ashley nailed him instead.. In the head with a chair. And she wasn't holding back, either.. And then when Bray gave you the long kiss goodnight, or he was about to.. She tapped him on the shoulder and punched him in the face..

Dolph spoke up with a smirk as he said "And apparently, according to what I think I read right when I lip read, she said in a very kind but blunt way, "Kiss this, fatass."

* * *

Eve happened to be flipping through the tv, when she caught the last few minutes of Raw and she watched as her baby sister walked calmly down to the ring, nailed her supposed boyfriend in the head with a chair, and then punched Bray Wyatt, who was about to give an out of it Zack his finisher, a kick in the face.

"Way to go, baby sis.. Are you FINALLY gonna make a move for the guy now?" she muttered as she laughed, texted her sister's phone and turned off the television. She'd always sort of known that Ashley liked Zack as a lot more than a best friend.. And when she'd broken up with him, she'd sort of thought maybe Ash would finally step up and admit it.

Instead, she'd hooked up with Seth, who Eve didn't really care for the few times she'd met him.

Maybe now, things would finally get themselves right again, with any hope and luck.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES:  
**

**I realize this did NOT happen on the show. I just thought it'd be neat to have their personal drama spill over to the onscreen drama. Sorry if you don't like that. If you do however, reviews are loved? And there's more like this ahead, be warned. ;p**

**And yes, I realize that HHH probably would not have even bothered to let the whole thing keep on going. But here, he did. So nobody gets on my case about anything. Remember, first time ever writing a wrestling inspired romantic fanfic. But I love me some Long Island Iced Z.**

**Ironically, I love Seth too.. He just turned out to be the bad guy in this one. Sorry to any fans.. I'm a fan too, actually, but this is my story, so if you can't handle him being the bad guy, you won't like the story.. He's not gonna go to extremes, and this part of the story, in itself, won't last long, because I HATE writing him as a baddie, it kills me.**

**Either way, if you wanna see more, review, please?**


	4. getting a little wild again

"Care to comment on your actions earlier tonight?" Renee asked her as the match between the Total Divas ended.

"Truthfully, Renee? I wanted to prove a point to Seth Rollins."

"Your boyfriend.."

"No, my ex.. I thought that was obvious by my actions on Monday night at this point.. Forgot who I was talking to, sorry."

"What point were you trying to prove?"

"That we are never getting back together.. Like, ever. In the words of Taylor Swift. Listen, do you have any questions relevent to the match I was just in, or.. "

"That's all, thanks."

"Moron." Ashley muttered, rolling her eyes at Seth, muttering that sentiment as Seth slunk past, giving her an angry and hurt look all in once.

AJ and Aksana, then Layla and Alicia high fived her.

The throat clearing from behind her had her turning, and she squeaked, jumping on her older half sister practically as she asked, "Evie! You came.. But you didn't call.. What's going on?"

"From the looks of what I saw on tv earlier this week, I thought you might need the moral support right now."

"In other words, you're here to light a fire under my ass about something.."

Eve smiled, slipped her arm around her baby sister and said "Exactly, sis. 4 years of unrequited love is a long time to hold it in, don't ya think?"

"That's what we have ALL been telling her." AJ, Aksana, Layla and Alicia groaned in unison.

"Yeah, I know, I know, damn.. Look.. Just got myself out of a two year relationship that wasn't so great.. I kinda wanna be solo for a while. And how the hell did you know?"

"Chicken. And as for your question, Ash.. Big sister knows all, duh." Eve mocked as she said "Are you two at least still friends?"

"No, the idiot gave up his friendship even for that jerk off Seth." AJ answered as Ashley gave her best friend a glare and AJ shrugged and said "What? It's for your own good."

"She's right about that." Eve said as she looked at her younger sister.

Ashley looked down at her fingernails and said "He won't ever go for me and we both know it. He loved you. I'm just the.."

"Shut it now, Ashley Jane Torres. Don't you dare finish that sentence, I didn't fly almost 4 hours here, get a hotel room, just to hear you piss and moan about how you're not 'good enough'."

"But it's true."

"No, Ash, as always, it's been in your head. You have half the same genes as me, so yes, you are good enough."

She bit her lower lip.. One part of having an older sister, of course, was the habit they had of butting into your life upon occasion. Like right now. "Not here?"

"Why not here?"

"Because, Eve.. he's really mad at me for giving up our friendship for the guy I was dating."

"And? You're stubborn.. Fight him on it."

"I.."

"No excuses, damn it. I'm happy, you're gonna be too, if I have to lock you two in a room." Eve said as she smiled a little and then said "Let's go get something to eat. Flying made me hungry."

"Yeah, all that rage I let out down there made me kinda hungry too."

"You have to watch the matches tonight right? As some sort of punishment?"

"Mhmm."

"You do realize that you can do something without ever leaving your seat, right?"

"Huh?"

"You're a girl, Ash.. You're a walking distraction if you wanna be.."

"Ahhh.. Ooh, I kinda like that. Just twists the knife to Seth a little bit more too.. I really want him to pay for how much that shit he did to me hurt."

"The best revenge? Don't cry about it, move on, find something to make yourself happy.. And you have that, if you'd stop being such a damn chicken already."

"You're not gonna let it die, are you?"

"Nope."

Zack watched her walking past, then found himself watching Ashley more than his former girlfriend, her sister. They seemed to be deep in conversation. "What's with Ash this week? She's been acting really, really .."

"Feisty?"

"Not like herself?" Kofi added as he looked at Zack who shrugged and said "Fuck it."

"No, you don't mean fuck it, buddy.. And we ALL know that." Justin said as he smirked, ducked a wayward punch sent in his direction.

"Guess I better go get ready for my match now. You losers coming too?"

"Yeah.. Let's just get this over with, I mean we all know HHH is just gonna bury us under them again. Isn't that how it ALWAYS goes?"

"I'm starting to get sick of it."

"Hey, this isn't.." Ashley started as Eve turned to AJ and the others and said "Get the door before she bolts."

The door shut and Eve set to work.

"Explain this plan you have, sis?"

"Oh, you'll get it, trust me." Eve said as she looked at her baby sister, smiled and said "This is fun.. The last time I got to do this for you, it was before that Homecoming thing at your school.."

"I know. That's what I'm worried about." Ashley groaned as she licked slick lips.. Damn it, she had her own subtle brand of sexy.

"Don't go overboard, okay?"

"Promise.. And done. Here." Eve said as she shoved a pair of cutoffs, Ashley's favorite engineer boots and a purple and orange, black plaid shirt at her, pointed to the curtained off area and said "Go."

"Seriously? My ass hangs outta these."

"You have sexy legs.. And tonight, they're gonna do everything you can't out there."

It hit her and she smirked and high fived her sister, went to get dressed quickly.

Seconds later, she slunk down the ramp and took a seat... On the very edge of the announcers table, legs crossed as she smirked maliciously at her former boyfriend Seth.. She knew he didn't like her 'showing it off', that'd been the first thing to go when they 'got serious', her style..

"What the fuck is she doing?"

"Head in the game, Rollins or I will spear you."

"She knows I can't fucking think straight... "

"Yet you fucked around on her when she changed everything about herself for you.. Yeah, Rollins, ya real bright." Dean snickered as he gave her a look, earning him a smack to the back of the head . "Do it again, little shit."

"This is what she wants, idiots." Roman growled as Seth smirked and said "She's not gonna get the satisfaction."

The match started and when Zack's music came on, the purple, orange and black two sizes too big plaid shirt came off, and it revealed one of his older purple and orange shirts. She threw the plaid one into the audience behind her as she settled into a chair.

JBL hid a smile as he asked, "So.. You're really going to do this? You do realize what'll probably happen, right?"

"And? HHH isn't god."

"So you don't care, huh?"

"Not really, no. Can you three call the fucking match maybe? I'm not in the mood for chitchat. If I gotta be down here tonight, I'm gonna prove a point."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, apparently." Jerry Lawler muttered as the elimination match began.

When Zack got sent out, she was about to stand, but she remembered that she couldn't actually move so instead she growled, "That was fuckin bullshit." as she crossed her arms, pouting. She was itching to get in the ring, screw Seth over like she'd done him, but if she so much as moved a hair, she'd 'suffer consequences' apparently.

As soon as the match was over, she shoved past the members of the Shield on their way up the ramp, making sure to shove Seth just a little harder.

"What?" she snapped as he gave her a look.

His hand closed around her elbow and she yanked it away and said "Don't fucking touch me right now, Rollins. We're done. And if you start shit with my best friend Zack, you will get your ass kicked. I will find some way, I swear to Christ, to make you miserable. All three of you fucking idiots."

"We're not the ones who cheated."

"No, but you two coulda fuckin told someone."

"Bro code." Dean started to say as this time Roman smacked him in the head, glared before saying calmly, quietly, "This isn't your fight little girl.. If I were you? I'd stand down. And watch my ass."

"Or what? You wanna shot? Take it, I'm right here." she smirked as she looked at Seth and said "I changed everything about me for you..Because I fucking loved you.. Or I thought I did, anyway.. Now I'm kinda starting to think maybe I was wrong.. But .. Guess what, Seth? I'm done being some mindless little puppet. Have fun with that skank, by the way."

She laughed a little and walked away, he grumbled to himself and wondered why in the hell she'd never looked hotter to him before, than she did right now when he'd twisted and turned her so much that she was jumping at the bits to make his life hell.

She'd made it halfway down the hallway when a hand rested on her shoulder, turned her around. "Ash?" Zack asked as she shrugged and smirking said "Zack?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm your best friend.. You're in this? I'm in this too."

"But, Seth.."

"Is done with. I shouldn't have tried to give up only everything that made me who I am for that shit, really." she muttered as she picked at her nails, looked up at him.

"Where'd you get the shirt?"

"I've had it for a while now."

She heard her name up the hallway and then said "Look.. About turning my back on our friendship for some guy.. I was stupid and it won't ever happen again. Promise."

He grinned a little and then said "You should get down there.. Sounds like there might be a fight or something."

"Shit.. I'm gonna choke those stupid hoeskis. . I swear to Christ, if they don't get a fucking reality check soon, they're gonna die."

"Calm down." Zack joked as he said casually, "Wanna hang out later?"

"Girls night.. But.. You can come too.. we're gonna have some lime – a – ritas, play some darts.. Who knows.. Might even accidentally send a wayward dart at one of Nikki's fake tits."

Zack snickered and then smiling a little said "Count me in.. I could use a couple dozen Lime A Ritas."

"We'll go in my new car.. I traded my old one in earlier.. This one's sweet, oh my god.. I got a challenger this time. Much better than my Impala."

He groaned and then said "How about we take my Land Rover.. you drive like a woman possessed."

"Do not."

"Are you coming, Ashley Jane Torres?" AJ shrieked as Ashley grumbled then bounced away down the hallway.

Maybe getting her head on first was a good thing.. She did just spent 2 years in a relationship based on total lies.

Now she just wanted to go wild, be herself again for a while.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES:  
**

If you like this, leave a review. I'm sort of putting my own spin on current storylines as I know of them. :p But as far as Seth being a full on baddie, he won't. He'll just be really pissed for a while, then it'll be done, promise. That part's not a long running plot I have in mind. I just had to give Zack his 'hero' moments, damn it. So sue me. Love me a sexy broski.


End file.
